I Will Love You
by OneandOnlyHeyaBrittana
Summary: Santana and Naya Lopez are twin sisters who are so used to being in control of things and have everybody fear them they try to hide how they really feel with smart remarks and insults well that's until they meet Brittany and Heather Pierce who turn there world upside down in more way then one: Warning! Brittany/Heather G!p
1. Who?

I Will Love You a glee fanfiction

A\N this is my first every story so please bare with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee I'm just using the characters

Brittany POV

_Hey I'm Brittany S. Pierce and this how it all started it wasn't supposed to happen this way but, it did and guess what? I wouldn't change it even if my life had depended on IT!_

_~~~~~~~S/N/B/H~~~~~~~_

"_Brittany wake up! Get the hell up and out of my fucking room you asshole I told you about coming in all hours of the fucking night I will fucking kill you if you get me in trouble with our mother Bitch get the fuck up!". 'this how I wake on the first day of senior year in my twin sisters room high off of whatever I can't even remember anymore'_

"_Alright I'm up I'm up can you get any louder talking about me getting in trouble how about you yelling you're going to wake our mother you bitch" I yelled out while rubbing my fucking throbbing head-._

"_Shut the fuck up and get the hell out we have school in 5 mins." Heather yelled in face as she stomped off to her bathroom." I don't even get why we have to continue to go to this school we already graduated before we left Europe. I yelled just as loud as my twin sister. "Because we have to make sure that it registers in our record that we graduated and we cannot not go to school you prick I call a sister" she had yelled from her bathroom once again giving me the world biggest headache I think my head was going to burst. Shut the hell up you ass I yelled back once more._

_Bam! Bam! Bam! _

'_Heather Brittany you have 2.5 mins to get to school and be good 'my mom had a really high voice so that didn't help the situation with my big ass hang over.' Okay Mom here we come heather yelled from her fucking bathroom again I swear I'm going to stab her. 'Heather Brittany I'm leaving please have a nice day and Brittany there is Advil on the counter in the kitchen love you's' and she was off to her job at the local hospital but it's like the best in the US because my mom was the best surgeon in the Netherlands but she came here to Lima fucking Ohio for her new job working with Mr. & Mrs. Juan and Maria Lopez._

_Heather had got dress first she wore black chuck taylors black pants a white V-neck top and her black leather jacket then it was me I had my Black combat boots on only laced half way black skinny jeans white-neck and my leather jacket with my black sunglasses._

_ ~~~~~~~S/B/N/H~~~~~~~~~~_

_Santana POV _

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

_Dam fucking alarm waking me the fuck up and shit can't get no fucking peace I mumbled as I threw my fucking alarm clock at the wall. 'Sanny get the fuck up we have to go and mom and dad already left so we have our keys back and we can pick any car today' my twin sister Naya said as she took my white 6in stilettos ' I saw you take them you ass what are we going to ware today' she looked at me and said ' We are wearing white and Black I wearing white and we have to gp on a date with the first fish boy brothers tonight' ' uhhhhhhhhh don't fucking remind me and please tell me that this is only for popularity because I had Jake and Jacob that are annoying As fuck ' 'yes they are annoying as fuck and they look like Mario remakes that never made it to Nintendo they are only for popularity' Naya said while laughing at the school joke we made in middle school. 'Now c'mon and let's get dress' Naya had got dress first and she had on a white blazer a black V-neck blouse white pants and my white stilettoes her pants and blouse were tailored so it looked perfect. Than it was me I had on a Black tailored blazer on just like Naya's and a white V-neck blouse also like Naya's some tailored black pants and her black stilettoes we looked like we just stepped off a vogue magazine set like our best friend Kurt would say ._

_ ~~~~~~S/B/N/H~~~~~~~_

_No One's POV _

_Naya and Santana had just got to a red light and it turned green they were about to go when two Ducati's flew pass Santana's cherry red Audi R8 and Naya's glossy black Audi R8 LMS both of them slammed on the brakes so hard that the cars almost flipped over and then they looked at each other and the only thing that they can think of is who are those girls._

_ ~~~~~~~~S/B/N/H~~~~~~~_

_A/N once again I'm new at this and I did leave a cliffhanger and if you want more review and tell should I go on or should I stop before I even start. All mistakes are mine _


	2. You have to show me

_A/N I was just testing out with the last chapter some here is the real story _

_Disclaimer; I don't Own Glee sorry_

_~~~N/H/S/B~~~_

_Brittany POV _

'Yo Hemo did you see those girls faces it was priceless they were so scared they almost shitted on themselves.' 'Yea I did that shit was so fucking funny' she laughed so hard she almost fell off her bike while we were pulling up on our bikes. We saw the same girls leaned up against their cars and they were twins they both were hot but the one with the red Audi was beyond sexy like- 'Britt that's them and some ass hats' 'Don't you think I fucking know that you asshole who are they' "Santana and Naya Lopez" a deep ass voice said behind us. We turned around to find a nerdish looking girl and a looking guy staring right at us. 'Who the hell are you' me and heather said in unison 'I'm Quinn and this is my boyfriend Noah those are our friends Santana and naya Lopez' the girl I guess Quinn is her name had said to us 'Okay who are the rejected Mario characters that are up against them' heather said while looking at the girl with the black car under her and some jealously in her voice 'Their boyfriends' Quinn said while looking at her friends and walking towards them 'Yea they are like the first sons of god at this school they never get into trouble because their parents always pay off their debut' the boy with the raccoon on his head said 'I'm puck who are you' me and heather looked at each other and said 'The Pierces' while we walked towards the five people by the cars that me and heather are so interested in.

~~~N/S/B/H~~~

'Stop it Jake no please stop it' I think that was the fakest flirting I have ever seen in my life like ill I might puke up that bagel I had for breakfast. 'Jacob you're going to mess up my lipstick ' okay they are just showing off their girls don't even want them and they are trying way to hard time for the moves to kick in.

~~~N/H/S/B~~~

Heather POV

'Yo Fabray how you been' the jerk Jacob said while still looking at the girl he was kissing "mmm I'm not Fabray she's over their talking to her' I said as I pointed to the other couple and girl 'Ohhh hey who are you' I was about to say something rude put than Quinn said something I didn't even know that she knew. "this is Brittany and Heather pierce" and then the two girls that were just talking because their boyfriends deiced to finally let them fucking go looked at me and Britt " it's you two ya'll almost made us kill ya'll when you flew pass our cars you fucking assholes' she yelled at us "Santana clam down" so if that is firry Santana than that should be Naya holding her back "I think you should listen to your sister Santana' brittany6 had to say something "Quien cono eres tu a perra" Naya had screamed at Brittany and they didn't know we speak Spanish to "Lo sentimos, que no queriamos que pasara esta manana" so everybody that was over their and in hearing range hared us and was shocked because we spoke Spanish back. "I y tu tipo de caliente" and everybody that could understand laughed and Santana and Naya hit Brittany on the arm "Gracias" they said in unison "Tu bienvenida" said looking at naya and she just smiled and giggled. Then we realized we weren't alone when Naya's boyfriend said "If you are done being a complete asshole your dismissed" he said while pushing Brittany's shoulder well he tried and she grabbed his arm and flipped him and she had said "Don't fucking touch me perra" she said with a extra roll on her 'r' and she grabbed Santana's arm .

~~~N/H/S/B~~~~

Brittany POV

"Deberia dejar y ven conmigo y con mi Hermana y trae a tu Hermana porque su novio es una perrita que puedes hacer mejor gusto" I whispered into Santana's ear and she giggled and smiled than she went over to her sister and they both came towards me and Heather and we all left the parking lot with arms around Santana and Naya's waist.

To find out all four of us have four of the same classes with puck and Quinn and our lockers are on the opposite side of the hallway I think that my year just got a little better.

~~~~S/N/B/H~~~~~

No One's POV

Naya and Santana had just walked in Glee were they found Tina Chang talking to Brittany and rubbering her arm up and down Santana saw red until she heard Quinn tell her to calm down she doesn't own Brittany this was one of the times was right but Santana still wanted to punch her in the face. Santana had just became her jealous self so sshe went over to Jake and started a full blown make out session on his lap she didn't even know that Brittany and Heather was in Glee club they just started but, the more she thought about the long blonde headed blue eyed girl she just kissed Jake harder.

Heather was sitting at the top row talking to Quinn but, in the corner in her eye she could see Santana making out with Jake and she just turned her head because she felt soft hands on her chin she thought that it was Quinn but she saw Naya looking her in the eyes and Naya looked so sad like a pleading and then she got up and left and she sat down next to Jacob and he put his arm around her chair and that made her jump almost out of her skin.

Brittany was talking and laughing with Tina when she finally saw Santana and Jake basically fucking in the chair just in that moment walked in asked everybody to take a seat everybody took a seat and the only seat left for Brittany was the seat next to Jake and Santana. She shoke her head and sat down next to them to see Santana grinding down on Jake's lap and it was a looked like a tent in his lap she actually laughed and whispered loud enough for Jake and Santana to hear and she said " He's a Light weight" and laughed that's when Jake said "What bitch" and Brittany got up and said "I said your light and your Dicks small' she said while laughing Jake got up and front of the room and said "Your dick is not bigger than mines" he said with a laugh "Oh really do you winner see it so you won't be mad when I fuck you girl with it and she dumps you cause you're not as big as me" Brittany said with a sarcastic laugh

"Guys in glee club we don't fight so please" Mr. Shue said with a firm voice "yea we don't fight with fist we can fight with moves or singing " Rachel said with a grin 'Yea let's have a dance battle that's only if you can dance Pierce " Jake and Jacob both said because Jacob decided to back his brother " We are the best dancers in Glee Club so you should sit down pierce" they said with a laugh this made Heather jump to the front of the room to back her sister "Yea you might be the best dancers in Glee club but, we are the best in Amsterdam so let's go" heather had yelled at the Mario brothers then she walked over to the band and whispered into the bands ear to play Freak by Estelle then she asked Quinn if she knew the song think god she did then they got into positions and the music started…

I can be a freak  
>I can, I can be a freak<br>I can, I can be a freak  
>I can, I can be a freak<br>I can, I can be a freak  
>I can, I can be a freak<br>I can, I can be a freak  
>I can, I can be a freak<br>I can, I can be a freak  
>I can, I can be a freak<br>I can, I can be a freak

Brittany got on the floor front of heather on her knees and then heather pushed Brittany's forehead which this made her fall back onto her hands so she was in a crab-type of positon and then she started to thrust into the air then she kicked from that position until she was arching her back into the ground and move her legs and heather joined her.

I can, I can be a freak, every day of every week.  
>This is something that I love, listen I'm about to teach<br>Every single girl should embrace their inner freaky freak.  
>Don't be scared, don't be shy, yes you gotta let it be.<br>I can give instructions if ya like to, like to hear me speak.

Than Brittany got off the ground and Started box tutting and finger tutting than put her middle finger up at the other twins heather got up and started dancing sexy around Quinn then did a backflip away from her then she ran up Brittany's back and did a backflip that made the glee mouths drop even Mr. shue's

Let me see those hand cuffs off  
>Let me see that leather gear<br>Kiss him, slap him, pull his hair  
>Make him yo bitch in here<br>He wanna see you get down low  
>He wanna hear you, hear you go<br>I can be a freak, every day of every week

Brittany and heather stared fighting the were kicking each other and Punching and flipping until Heather fake kick Brittany and made her fall to the ground and Brittany did a kick up and heather and Brittany did a cartwheel without hands over each other then they did six back hand springs in opposite directions

I can be a freak  
>I can, I can be a freak <em>[x6]<em>  
>Every day of every week<br>F, R, E, A, K

Brittany and heather yelled ou and they did full slips and jumped back up and Brittany jumped on heathers back and they both started to tut again and then Brittany started to control heather and heather started to moon walk and then heather grabbed Brittany's arm and flipped her and Brittany landed into a slip and came back up

I can, I can be a freak  
>I can, I can be a freak<br>I can, I can be a freak  
>I can, I can be a freak, every day of every week.<p>

They both fell to their knees and started to crawl to Santana and naya who had moved from the middle of the room to the front of the stairs case and was looking at both of them in shock and heather and Brittany jump up from their knees and do backflips and they fall back on to their knees looking at Jake and Jacob who have shock looks on their faces

~~~~B/S/N/H~~~~

Brittany POV

Me and heather both jump up from our knees and say " Ya'll were saying yall can beat us we trained with Les Twins in Amsterdam so don't ya'll ever tell my sister that ya'll are better than her cause we will have another Pierce moment now ya'll have a fucked up ass life" heather said with a lot of venom and after that she walked out of the room pissed off

Santana and Naya got up to talk to her but I put my hand up and said "Don't she really hates getting downgraded about what she can and can't do and we really don't have to deal with shit look naya and Santana yall both have boyfriends yall should stay with them they are good for yall we are not I mean we both have tongue piercings and lip piercings for reasons and it's not really for show we are players and nobody can change that and then I walked out the room looking for my sister….

~~~~N/H/S/N~~~~~~ 

A/N I think this is a longer chapter mmm all mistakes are mine and hope you like it please please review it tell me if you like it or not thanks yours truley


	3. Remebering

A/N I have not been good at this I'm reading and looking at different writing skills and thetrillkind really stuck out you show read their stuff really good let's get on with this thing

_Brittany…._

_I have been looking for heather and couldn't seem to find her anywhere until I heard the punching of the old punching bag that was in the gym and I could see her see her face red so I started walking towards her but she had stopped what she was doing and answered her phone and she started talking to someone on the phone so I just walked away because ik that she is okay._

_(_**Me**-**Bold**, Santana-_Italic, Jake_- Regular)

I heard yelling and crying well it sounded like the person who was crying was faking because living with Heather all my life I know what fake crying is but it was Jake yelling I wonder what about and who too.

What the hell was that Santana like you were supposed to support me Jake yelled from the other side of the hallway.

_What the actual fuck are you talking about Jake I wasn't choosing anybody's side I was simply watching you get your ass whopped by the Pierces _

Well you should have still fucking supported me and you and your sister was just sitting there like nothing had happened like it was okay like it was alright

**Well it was alright I mean we did kick your asses so yes yes it was okay problem**_ I_ say sarcastically towards him as I stand next to the locker

Why do you choose to try and be like me you try and act just like me but fail so miserably he said to me while laughing

**Ohhhh my god you act** **like I really want you **I started to hold my stomach from all of the laughing I was doing

You do want me why else would you try to steal my girl you go for the things that I care most for he said looking at me with anger

**Yeah you're right **

You do want me eh he said with a smirk

**OH god no but I'm trying to steal your girl **I said while looking at Santana and she justed smiled back at me until she looked at Jake and stopped

Well you can't have her because she belongs to me he said while grabbing Santana away from me like that was going to help

**Okay listen you rejected one direction member before you actually start breaking out into steal my girl just know she doesn't belong to anyone that she doesn't actually want to be with just remember that **I said as I walked away from the boy holding the pretty girl who looked at me pleadingly

_I do want to belong to somebody…. I want to belong to you _I was just above a whisper but I still heard and it made my heart beat one beat to many times faster I made feel determined.

_2 months later _

_Naya….._

_(Naya-Italic_,_ Santana-__**Bold**__, Quinn-__**Bold-Italic**__)_

_Santana Santana Santana Santana Santana San_-

**Shut the fuck up and what the hell do you want Naya this is not the time **

_Oh well heather has a girlfriend and I wanted you to ask Britany bout her for me _

**Hell no hell no hell no hell no lalalalalalalalala no Naya **

_PLEASE Santana please just ask her just simply questions like how long have they been dating or how did they meet and is she prettier than me I _said in a whisper

**Ohm now I see you're jealous** she said smirking and kicking me with my heel

_Am not_

**Am to **

_I'm not jealous of some puta_

**Si you are **

_Whatever would you just do this for me please? _

_**Hey whacta talking about bae Quinn chirped **_

_Nothing_ I said walking away really fast

**Oh Naya wants me to find out quote on quote find out about heather girl friend**

Ohm yea her name is Maddie

WHAT HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS I yelled while walking back to them

Ohm because she goes here now

Naya your so fucking late it's depressing

_Whatever _

Glee Club

_**What are you going to do Naya**_ Quinn said

_I don't fucking know Quinn _

**Well here come Badass pierces and Maddie **

_Quinn she is so pretty her eyes are a grayish blue and she has dark blonde hair and look at me my eyes I_ _are brown have long brown hair and _

_**Well what song are we going to sing to get you depression out Nay **_

_Don't cha _was the only thing that I said and we grabbed Santana and told her the plan and she just smiled AND Mr. Schue had just walked in on time

So does anybody want to sing a song today?

_**Yea we do**_ Quinn said to Mr. Schue and she went straight to the band and whispered our songs and the beat started we got into our places like Charlie's little angles

_[Santana ]_

**I know you like me (I know you like me)****  
><strong>**I know you do (I know you do**)  
><strong>That's why whenever I come around<strong>**  
><strong>**She's all over you (she's all over you)****  
><strong>**I know you want it (I know you want it)****  
><strong>**It's easy to see (it's easy to see)**  
><strong>And in the back of your mind<strong>  
><strong>I know you should be on with me (babe)<strong>

_[All Of Us]_

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?<br>Don't cha?  
>Don't cha?<br>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?<br>Don't cha?  
>Don't cha?<p>

_[Quinn/Santana]_

_**Fight the feeling**_ (**fight the feeling**)  
><em><strong>Leave it alone<strong>_ (**leave it alone**)  
><strong>'Cause if it ain't love<strong>  
><em><strong>It just ain't enough to leave my happy home <strong>_(**my happy home**)  
><strong>Let's keep it friendly<strong> (_**let's keep it friendly**_)  
><em><strong>You have to play fair<strong>_ (**you have to play fair**)  
><strong>See I don't care<strong>  
><em><strong>But I know she ain't gonna wanna share<strong>_

_[Me]_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?__  
><em>_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?__  
><em>_Don't cha?__  
><em>_Don't cha?__  
><em>_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?__  
><em>_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?__  
><em>_Don't cha?__  
><em>_Don't cha?_ I was sinning my part while having a eye contest with heather the way we were dancing everybody was basically drooling at us and then Britany and heather jumped up and surprised everybody

_[__**Brittany/Heather**__]_

OK, I see how it's goin' down (ahh, don't cha)  
>Seems like shorty wanna little menage pop off or something (let's go)<br>Well let me get straight to it  
>Every broad wan watch a nigga when I come through it<br>It's the god almighty, looking all brand new  
>If shorty wanna jump in my ass then vanquish<br>Looking at me all like she really wanna do it  
>Tryna put it on me till my balls black an blueish<br>Ya wanna play wit ah playa girl then play on  
>Strip out the Chanel<br>And leave the lingerie on  
>Watch me and I'mma watch you at the same time<br>Looking at ya wan break my back  
>You're the very reason why I keep a pack ah the Magnum<br>An wit the wagon hit chu in the back of tha magnum  
>For the record, don't think it was something you did<br>Shorty all on me cause it's hard to resist the kid  
>I got a idea that's dope for y'all<br>As y'all could get so I could hit the both of y'all

And when they were done they did a backflip and came back up hugging themselves and smiling

_[Me]_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?__  
><em>_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?__  
><em>_Don't cha?__  
><em>_Don't cha?__  
><em>_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?__  
><em>_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?__  
><em>_Don't cha?__  
><em>_Don't cha?_ I sang the last part of the song while grinding on her and I felt her not so big secret rubbing into my backside and smiled while the beat faded out

Who was all everybody could say after that performance

Dayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmm Heather and Brittany both said in unison while leaning to the side like Craig and Smokey from Friday

Heather…..

(Me-_Italic_, Quinn-_**Bold-Italic**_, Santana-**Bold**, Brittany and Maddie- Regular)

_OMFG Naya that was so amazing I didn't know you can dance like that _she just smiled and nodded

_And Quinn Stefani dayum is all I can say _

_**Quinn Stefani doe heather really that's the best you can do**_ Quinn said while still laughing

**Heather you're a dork** Santana said from Brittany's lap

Okay they are not together but they act like they are when Jacob and Jake are not in glee club

_Annnnd you lovvvve ittttt_ I was being over dramatic

Awww heather you still dance like a dog trying to shit

_Hahahahahah she got you bitch _Brittany said breaking away from Santana and laughing

_Shut the fuck up you over dramatic bitch_

_Maddie you shut up to_ I say while pulling her into a hug where her back is to my front

No you get the hell off of my you ass

_No stop trying to get away from me_ and than her phone rings and I see its nick her boyfriend that goes to Carmel high oh yea me and Maddie don't go out were best friends but Maddie is bae tho don't get that fucked up but people do think we are going out so we are going to play this out until nick comes next month from c high

Heyyyyy I misss you she said while answering her phone and pushing me off of her and walking out side

Who was that Naya said in a low voice next to me

_One of her friends why _

I was Just wondering she did leave you to go talk to one of her friends

It doesn't bother me one bit I say going over to Quinn

_**Did you tell her**_ I asked Quinn

_No but she is really jealous _

_Ikr I saw she was mad that I didn't react to Maddie leaving me_ I said with a smile I quinn already knew Maddie because that's her cousin small ea yea I know

_**I saw it was to fucking funny she was pissed **_

_Ik_ I said laughing

_**She is going to be mad when nick comes and she finds out that I knew that yall really don't go out she is going to be fucking livid **_

_I know _

_**So are you going to be ready to face the furry of Naya Lopez **_

_What about Santana _

_**She already knows **_

How

_**because yall really don't kiss and naya and Santana are fake dating Jacob and Jake so she knows she is a pro at this but Jacob and Jake don't know that naya and Santana are playing them that's why Santana and Brittany are like that now but when Jake comes back they fake it **_

T_rue true I get it well didn't I already meet the furry of Naya Lopez _

_**No she wasn't even irritated**_

_WHAT _

_**Yea **_

_But she cussed me out in Spanish _

_**Yea she does that a lot to Santana that doesn't necessarily means that she is mad when she gets mad all hell will break lose a**_nd with that she walks away

_Quinn Quinn come back here we are not done… bitch_ I whisper the last part cause if Quinn had heard me she still holds a mean slap to your jaw line.

Santana…

_You can't handle this Santana it's to much for you_ Brittany said to me with her cocky Ass smirk

**I can and I will the question is can you handle this what I have in stored for you** I say with a grin

_Ohhh bae sorry but I don't have sex before the first date but I do give out head_ she said looking at me straight in the eye

**Mmmmh really you shouldn't talk-**

Hey baby what are doing talking to this trash Jake said to me but loud enough for Brittany to hear

_Listen needle dick get the fuck out of my face and don't say shit to me okay I'm still on process in stealing your girl she_ said with a smirk on her face

Okay bitch I will really fuck you-

Do we have a problemheather said while wrapping her arms around me

**No we don't** I said while shrugging Jake off of me and walking to the cafeteria

_Dayum YOU GOT HOUSED BY YOU SOON TO BE EX- GIRL FRIEND_ Brittany and Heather yelled in unison before they started to follow me

~~~~~~~~N/H/S/B~~~~~~

Cafeteria…..

Dayummm look at Naya and Santana Lopez's ass heather and Brittany yelled coming into the cafeteria

Everybody in the room laughed at them they were mixed matching and damn did Brittany look good today she had on red timberland boots black skinny jeans with a black plaid shirt tied around her waist a red shirt on that said try me and her black leather jacket and heather had on the complete opposite she had black timberlands on with red skinny jeans a red shirt around her waist and a black shirt that said I might have to catch a body and they both had ego kid snapbacks on damn the looked so fucking sexy especially Brittany then she came and over to me

_Dayum baby I'm trying to talk to yoou_ she said with a whine

**I know and so does everybody in here **then we heard the beginning beat to wiggle

Hey, yo, Brittany  
>Say somethin' to her<br>Holla at her

[Brittany Laughs]

_I got one question_

_How do you fit all that... in them jeans_?

She said while looking at me

_[Heather Laughs]_

You know what to do with that big fat butt

She said while looking at Naya

_[Heather__]_

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle<br>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
>Just a little bit of... swing<p>

Patty cake, Patty cake  
>With no hands<br>Got me in this club making wedding plans  
>If I take pictures while you do your dance<br>I can make you famous on Instagram

heather said while clapping her hands

[Brittany]

_Hot damn it__  
><em>_Your booty like two planets__  
><em>_Go head, and go ham sandwich__  
><em>_Whoa, I can't stand it _

Brittany said while slapping my ass harder and this made me laugh harder than before when they started

[Brittany/Heather]

_Cause you know what to do with that big fat butt__  
><em>  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle<br>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle<br>Just a little bit of... swing

I looked her and she was smiling while grinding back into Heather as she sung in her ear but everybody could sill hear her

[Brittany]

_Cadillac, Cadillac, pop that trunk__  
><em>_Let's take a shot__  
><em>_Alley oop that dunk tired of working that 9 to 5__  
><em>_Oh baby let me come and change your life _

She sung to me while twisting her hips and wiggling at me so I looked at Naya and she looked at me so then we push Brittany and heather next to each other and we started to walk away

[Brittany/Heather]

_Come on baby_  
><em>Turn around<em> (turn around, turn around, turn around)  
><em>You're a star girl<em>  
><em>Take a bow<em> (take a bow, take a bow, take a bow)  
><em>It's just one thing that's killing me<em>  
><em>How'd you get that in them jeans<em>?

When they Said turn around we walked back and started to twerk and grind on heather and Britany

[Brittany/Heather]

_You know what to do with that big fat butt__  
><em>  
><em>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle<em>  
>(wiggle, wiggle, wiggle)<br>_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle__  
><em>(wiggle, wiggle, wiggle)  
><em>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle<em>  
>(shake it, shake it girl<span>)<span>  
><em>Just a little bit of<em>_  
><em>(little bit of, wiggle wiggle)  
><em>Wiggle, wiggle<em>

And all they could do was smile and everybody in the room where laughing dancing and having fun then the song ended and everybody started cheering and yelling Brittany and heather name

Brittany…

(Me_-Italic_, Heather-Cambria, Naya-Arial, Puck/Quinn _**Bold Italic**_, Jake-Regular)

This was the best part of having a sister like Heather she knew how to start a party and that's when we heard puck yell

_**PARTY AT MY HOUSE SENIORS ONLY **_

And our whole year started yelling it was awesome and everybody was happy

**So who is going to take me to this party tonight** Santana said looking at me smirking

Why would you ask a question like that babe you know we are going to this party together Jake the needle dick said

_Yea okay whatever needle dick just watch out_ I said and walked away from them

~~~~N/H/S/B~~~~~

Parking Lot

_Heather I'm going to fucking kill him he has my fucking girl she is mine she don't want that asshat fucking prick _

Ik Britt just wait I got something planned for tonight

_**Like what**_ Quinn said walking up with the squad case you didn't know squad is puck, Santana, and Naya

Don't worry about it heather said in a new York accent

Then it happened I didn't know the the Lopez twins could seduce somebody so easily and never in a million trillion year did I think that it would be Naya and heather they are suppose to be the good twins

Well you should really tell me tho heather you wouldn't want to keep me waiting like you have been holding back on me

night all night What do you mean that I HAVE BEEN HOLDING BACK YOU didn't I make you scream last long

Well yea but you have been holding back even last night

Well you weren't holding back this morning when you thought I was going to not talk about this outfit denim booty shorts tan timberlands and a shirt that said h is my baby really what I tell you last night

What I might have forgot was it before or after I screamed your name 5 times last night

It was after heather said with a smirk

Oh than I might have forgot Naya had said with the same smirk on her face

Hmmm I bout to make you remember heather said while biting Naya's earlobe this made her moan

Hmmm baby stop

No you stared it heather said while sucking on Naya's neck

_Hey hey when did you go to Naya's house and you hit bro_ she did our hand shake with me without even looking away from Naya's eyes I understand tho cause that is how I'm with Santana.

Get the fuck off my girl friend your hurting her Jacob yelled walking out of the school

Heather just looked up and than kept doing what she was doing to Naya witch was putting a hickey on her neck

I said GET OFF OF HER

Well if I was hurting her than why was she moaning into my ear heather said smirking

Bitch

Yea but I have your girl heather said laughing and then she did it she kissed Naya she kissed Naya in front of everybody in the parking because when Jacob started yell his brother and a crowd of Radom's came into the picture plus JBI

They were kissing and French kissing it was like O-

Heather….

(Me-Cambria, Naya- Arial , Nick-Arial MS, Jacob- Regular

MG she was the best fucking kisser like ever it felt like we just blocked everybody out and she was kissing me the fuck back it was amazing I loved it and than she moaned and Jacob's dumb ass actually decide it was time for me to stop kissing her fucking cock blocker

Than he tried to punch me it went pretty bad when he missed because I stopped his fist in mi-air he was pretty p/oed

Bitch

Hahaha you ass hole just don't learn

You kissed my girlfriend

Hmmm Jacob I'm your ex- girl friend

What

Dayummmmmmmmm puck and Brittany said together

But but but she already has a girlfriend

No she doesn't nick said this made me turn around and jump on his back

She was just holding Maddie for me that is my girl you asshole so move along with your ugly ass

Who are you Jacob asked angyly

The guy who is going to kick your ass if you don't leave my sister the fuck along

Fuck you all of you especially you heather Jacob said pointing at me I just laughed and kissed Naya again

Nick Nick omg we have missed you when did you get here I yelled into his ear from his back

Well me and Maddie were having a meeting in her room I had to get my paper for all of my classes tomorrow and I heard party

Yea me and Brittany have to go and get ready

Wait baby what colour are you wearing she asked in the most sexist voice I have every heardn

Blue black white and gold all day baby hope you have those colours because me and Brittany have to go get dress bye and I kissed her again man it was awesome

Leggo health

We got into the car and we were off

9:30

Santana…

Naya and I were getting dress she had on some gold stilettoes that had red bottoms and little spikes on them she had a blue skin tight dress with no back and a black shirt around her waist and a gold necklace that had a big N on it

I had on the same stilettoes and I had on a black skin tight dress with no back and a black shirt around my waist and we had on our gold leather jackets to top it off with Smokey-eyed make-up and we both were rocking red lipstick

~~~~~N/H/S.../B~~~~~

Partyyyyyyyy…

When we got there we went straight to the kitchen to find the glee club members drinking and having fun

Were in puck's house so we had a lot of room in here so we were standing in the hallway were the front door was and we didn't see puck in his own house fucking idoit but the DJ changed to song walk though by Rich Homie Quan

I be feeling like the man when I walk through  
>Ain't stunting what you saying when I walk through<br>I got all these hoes staring when I walk through  
>I done made a few bands when I walk through<br>Watch me, watch me, hey, watch me walk through  
>Watch me, watch me, hey, watch me walk through<br>Watch me, watch me, hey, watch me walk through  
>I done made a few bands when I walk through<p>

Than came in Brittany, Heather and Puck they all had on Oreo 5's on with black skinny jeans on with a gold shirt tied around their waist and I black and white shirt that said bitch please with white leather jackets and ray bands and they all look so damn sexy

Hey baby dayum you look so sexy in that dress heather said kissing Naya this making Naya giggle

Hey you Brittany said to me

Hey you look how do you and heather say it dayyyyyyyyyyuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmm

Ahahahahah no bae you said it wrong HEATHER stop making out with Naya and come show Santana how it's done Brittany laughed

Okay bitch I'm trying to get my make on you bitch and Santana it's Dayyyyyyuuuummm okay heather laughed

Whatever

Santana I came to your house to get you and your mom said you left with Naya why

I can drive dad I say sarcastically

Santana come baby dance with me

Uhmmm let me think-

Why are you here puck said

I'm here with Santana and puck we cool

Listen Jake we not cool anymore and –

_[Brittany]_

I don't fuck with you  
>You little stupid ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' with you<br>You little dumb ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' with you  
>I got a million trillion things I'd rather fuckin' do<br>Than to be fuckin' with you  
>Little stupid ass, I don't give a fuck<br>I don't give a fuck, I don't I don't I don't give a fuck  
>Bitch I don't give a fuck about you or anything that you do<br>Don't give a fuck about you or anything that you do

allll leggo got the triple p's in the house #IFWU leggo the DJ yelled when he heard Brittany yell IDFWU

_[Heather/Puck]_

I heard you got a new man, I see you takin' a pic  
>Then you post it up, thinkin' that its makin' me sick<br>I see you calling, I be makin' it quick  
>Imma answer that shit like: "I don't fuck with you"<br>Bitch I got no feelings to go  
>I swear I had it up to here, I got no ceilings to go<br>I mean for real, fuck how you feel  
>Fuck your two cents if it ain't goin' towards the bill, yeah<br>And everyday I wake up celebratin' shit, why?  
>Cause I just dodged a bullet from a crazy bitch<br>I stuck to my guns, that's what made me rich  
>That's what put me on, that's what got me here<p>

That's what made me this  
>And everything that I do is my first name<br>These hoes chase bread, aw damn, she got a bird brain  
>Ain't nothin' but trill in me, aw man, silly me<br>I just bought a crib, three stories, that bitch a trilogy  
>And you know I'm rollin' weed that's fuckin' up the ozone<br>I got a bitch that text me, she ain't got no clothes on  
>And then another one text, then your ass next<br>And I'm gonna text your ass back like

_[Brittany]_

I don't fuck with you  
>You little stupid ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' with you<br>You little dumb ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' with you  
>I got a million trillion things I'd rather fuckin' do<br>Than to be fuckin' with you  
>Little stupid ass, I don't give a fuck<br>I don't give a fuck, I don't I don't I don't give a fuck  
>Bitch I don't give a fuck about you or anything that you do<br>Don't give a fuck about you or anything that you do

Than Brittany, Heather, and Puck yell

WE DON'T FUCK WITH YOU

Everybody started laughing

Jake you should go home I took your girl I mean she is matching with me and she keep biting her lip I'm going to have to show her something.

I this really what you want Santana Jake asked me

Yes please go

Okay I'll go but just wait you'll come crawling back they all always do He said with a smug look

Okay this is were I punch you and Brittany punched him and he feel asleep at her feet

Ha-ha bitch Brittany laughed and walked away with me and Heather and Puck picked Jake up and though him out onto the lawn

3 months later..

Brittany….

Me-Calibri light, Heather-Cambria, Santana-California FB, Naya Arial, Quinn_**-Bold Italic**_, Puck-Aparajita, J&J Regular)

Santana and I have been dating for 4 and a half months well since the party I swear I love this girl with everything that I'm see is so special to me I really do love her

Hey baby Santana she said as she walked up towards me she looked so sexy she had on fire red Jordan retro 5's on white skinny jeans a red half shirt that said taken and cuffed and my leather jacket

Hey you I missed you I said and I gave her a peck and as I tried to pull away she grabbed my neck and said no pecks and she started a whole make out session

Hey Hey get a fucking room Brittana Naya said while laughing

What the fuck is a Brittana I say confused

Brittany and Santana my baby said while kissing the confused look off my face and I smile

Ill look at Jake suck face with that girl San Naya said while looking down the hall

Ik and look at Jacob try and sweet talk that girl Santana and I look at heather silently asking how long have this been going on she just struggled

Hey Santana Naya Jacob said while smiling

Jacob…Jake Naya and Santana say in unison

I was wondering if you were getting tired of the pieces of crap Jake said with a smug look

Hey did you see Naya's pic she posted on Instagram last night before she got into the shower damn that was hot he said while showing heather the pic

Oh you must have didn't see it looking a your face you probly haven't even seen her body yet now did you… well see yall in glee

Me and Heather look at Jake and Jacob walk off then we look at Santana and Naya who are looking at them and we just walk to glee and they follow shortly after

~~~~N/H/S/B~~~~~

GLEE…..

Hey Britt and Health why do yall look mad Puck said

We just pointed to Santana and Naya talking to Jake and Jacob

Ohhh shit are yall fighting Puck said

No I mean me and Naya are not Britt

No we are not

_**Don't worry it's closure**_ Quinn said

But look at he way they are looking at them

Hey guys so does anybody have anything to sing today Mr. Schue said

I Do I said and I walked over to the band and told them and the beat to fave. Song started

[Brittany/Puck]

I don't like the way he's looking at you  
>I'm starting to think you want him too<br>Am I crazy, have I lost ya?  
>Even though I know you love me, can't help it<p>

I said while looking at Santana and she turned around when me and Puck started to sink Nick Jonas song and she looked shocked because she knew that I was singing about her

I turn my chin music up  
>And I'm puffing my chest<br>I'm getting red in the face  
>You can call me obsessed<br>It's not your fault that they hover  
>I mean no disrespect<br>It's my right to be hellish  
>I still get jealous<p>

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
>And everybody wants a taste<br>That's why (that's why)  
>I still get jealous<p>

[Heather/Brittany]

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
>And everybody wants a taste<br>That's why (that's why)  
>I still get jealous<p>

I wish you didn't have to post it all  
>I wish you'd save a little bit just for me<br>Protective or possessive, yeah  
>Call it passive or aggressive<p>

Heather sung this part while still sitting in the front row looking at Instagram looking at Naya's pic from last night so me and Puck pulled her up so she can sing with

I turn my chin music up  
>And I'm puffing my chest<br>I'm getting red in the face  
>You can call me obsessed<br>It's not your fault that they hover  
>I mean no disrespect<br>It's my right to be hellish  
>I still get jealous<p>

Naya and Santana had moved to the front because we all started to dance and sing they were still shocked we were singing this song but it was how we were feeling

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
>And everybody wants a taste<br>That's why (that's why)  
>I still get jealous<p>

[Brittany/Heather]

You're the only one invited  
>I said there's no one else for you<br>'Cause you know I get excited, yeah  
>When you get jealous too<br>[Puck]  
>I turn my chin music up<br>And I'm puffing my chest  
>I'm turning red in the face<br>You can call me obsessed  
>It's not your fault that they hover<br>I mean no disrespect  
>It's my right to be hellish<br>I still get jealous

The song was over and everybody was leaving after Mr. Schue said have a good night everybody was tired from dancing expect for Jake, Jacob, Naya and Santana

After Glee

(Heather)

What the hell was that Naya and Santana yelled at Brittany and I

We were singing how we feel and Naya why did you post that picture on Instagram

Because I was hacked and that picture was to Jacob but no you don't ask questions you assume she says while walking away

Hey Hey baby don't walk away from me please she kept walking Nay, Nay-Nay please don't walk away from me please baby I'm sorry okay don't cry

Babe do you not like trust me huh did I do something that makes you not trust me please tell me

No no no no babe it's was just he had picture proof and he said that I didn't even see your body witch is true so I don't know if that was your body or not

~~~~~~N/H/S/B~~~~~

(Brittany)

The fuck is wrong with you Britt what do you not trust me

No

No No you you don't trust me

Yes

So you don't trust me you asshole than why are we still together if you think that I actually would go back to Jake

Babe no i- fuck it I grabbed Santana and kissed the shit out of her

I do trust you and no I don't think you would because I Love Santana Lopez

~~~~~N/H/S/B~~~~~

(Heather)

And I love you so Much Naya Lopez

You do

Yes I do and you have to

~~~~~B/S/N/H~~~~~

(Brittany)

Say it back because I don't just say that to anybody

I love you

~~~~B/S/N/H~~~~

(Heather)

Too Heather

Yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

You're a Dork

~~~~~B/S/N/H~~~~~~~

(Brittany)

I love You too babe

Yessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss can I please take you home now

Yes

~~~~~~N/H/B/S~~~~~

(Heather)

Do you want to go to my house and watch a movie

Of course and I love you so Much Heather

Okay lets go

Brittany…

We got to my house and it was empty so I thought that Heather was with Naya so me Santana ran up stairs together

You sure you wanna do this I mean we can wait for it

No I want you no fuck want I need you now Britt

Okay get ready

"Britt come on. I'm horny!"

Brittany picks her up again and lays her down. Brittany is on top of her kissing her neck.

"Britt." Santana moans out.

"Yeah baby?" Brittany bites on her neck knowing it's going to leave a mark.

"I want to suck your cock so bad." Santana says.

"You sure you want this huge cock in that mouth?"

"Yes. Let me suck it." Santana got her knees instantly.

"Suck my cock."

"Okay." Santana takes Big B into her mouth.

"Oh shit. San." Brittany moans.

"You like that?" Santana sucks again.

"Yeah San. Oh my god." Brittany breathes out.

"You taste so good. Such a huge cock I'm sucking." Santana sucks Brittany as she licks around the tip and head of her cock.

"FUCK! SAN!" Brittany yells. Brittany grabs her hair making her bob her head back and forth.

Santana continues to go work on Brittany's cock. She sucks, licks, squeezes, & Strokes the girl's cock. Brittany eyes roll back when Santana deep throats her. Santana grabs Brittany's ass making her cock go deeper down her throat. Santana moans around her cock sending vibrations to it.

"San I'm cumming hard." Brittany is panting.

"Cum for me baby." Santana attaches her mouth back onto Brittany's cock. Santana squeezes Britt's balls and it was a done deal.

"Sanny!" Brittany cum deep inside of the Latina's hot mouth.

"Hmm. How was that?" Santana lips the rest of her cum up.

"Amazing. Now it's my turn. Get your ass on the bed and spread them Missy."

"Yes baby" Santana does what she is told.

"Hmm. Such a nice little pussy I see here." Brittany takes her index finger and plays with Santana's folds.

"Britt eat me." Santana whines.

"Not until I say so. I'm in charge here." Brittany continues to tease Santana. Brittany takes a real long lick inside of Santana.

"Oh shit!" The Latina moans.

Brittany digs into Santana. This is what she has been waiting for ever since she has gotten back. Brittany was the best pussy eater. Well to Santana she was. Brittany is holding Santana's thighs while she eats her out. Santana props herself up to look at the blonde eating her like she was her last meal. Santana takes her hand and puts it on Brittany's head.

"Yes Britt! Right there!" Santana moves her hips into the blonde.

"You taste amazing San. Pussy so fucking good." Brittany dives back into her meal.

"Oh god B. Please don't you ever stop." Santana is on the edge of cumming.

"You like that baby?" Brittany sucks her clit hard.

"Fuck Britt! Yes I love it!" Santana moans out.

Brittany sticks two digits inside Santana's tight pussy. Santana screams. Brittany is now licking her clit. Santana's eyes can't help but to roll back. Santana is so close.

"I'm close B."

"You cumming baby?" Brittany works her fingers harder.

"Yes! Oh shit! I'm cumming B!"

"Cum for me!" Brittany fucks Santana harder with her fingers.

"Britt!" Santana comes all over Britt's fingers. Brittany takes her digits out and sucks on her fingers.

"Hmm. So good."

"Britt please."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me."

"Aww. Does the little baby want Big B to fuck her pussy?" Brittany coos.

"Yes. Please B." Santana begs.

"On my terms." Brittany settles herself on her knees in between Santana's legs. She takes her hard cock and rubs the tip on Santana's clit.

"Will you stop teasing me?" Santana growls in frustration.

"Nope." Brittany teases the girl again. Brittany has pre-cum coming out of her cock and spreading it on Santana's clit.

"Britt baby. I need you so bad." Santana is throbbing at this point.

"How bad?" Brittany pushes her cock through Santana's folds.

"Fuck. So bad. I'll do anything. Please." Santana pouts.

"Okay." Brittany plunges inside of Santana's pussy stretching her.

"Yes! Fucking stretch me with that big dick." Santana moans.

"Oh yeah. God that feels so good." Brittany moans.

"Britt fuck me deeper!" Santana moans out.

"As you wish." Brittany did just that.

"Yes Britt!"

"Ugh shit San!" Brittany pushes harder.

"EEEKKK!" Santana shrieks.

"Take it San." Brittany goes faster.

"Yeah. Pound me like a little slut B."

"Yeah you're my slut San." Brittany take the Latina's legs and spread them open further so she can go deeper.

"Yes. Your dick feels so good." Santana pulls Brittany closer by her dog tags that's hanging around her neck. Santana kisses Brittany and moans into her mouth as Brittany continues to pound her pussy.

"You like this dick? Taking it hard in the tight little cunt?" Brittany pounds Santana faster.

"Yes! I'm cumming!"

"Cum on my cock!" Brittany growls.

"Fuck!" Santana comes hard on Brittany's dick.

"San!" Brittany releases hot cum into Santana's warm pussy.

"I wanna ride you." Santana flips them over to where she's on top. Brittany settles herself against the headboard.

"Ride my cock." Britt gives a sharp smack to Santana's ass letting her know she can move. Santana starts to ride her cock.

"Hmm." Santana loves being stretched.

"Fuck that's hot." Brittany has her hands on Santana's hips.

"Yeah." Santana gripped Brittany's shoulders for leverage.

"Does that feel good?" Brittany whispered, her hands gripping Santana's plump butt.

"Yeah so fucking good!"

"You like this dick?" She grasped Santana's ass and smacked it roughly to make the smaller girl gasp.

"Hmm I love your dick!" The brunette moans.

"So fucking naughty. Hopping on my big dick." Brittany tightens her hold on San's ass, Brittany kept the Latina still and pumped her hips up in a fast pace, making her skin smack against Santana's. Santana was gripping her hold onto the Blonde. Brittany was hitting all of those right spots over and over again making the Latina moan louder.

"Brittany harder!" She demands.

"Only for you." Brittany lifts Santana up by her thighs and thrusts up inside of the Latina. Santana's tits began to bounce each time the blonde thrusts up inside of her. Brittany balls began swinging against her pussy. They are making beautiful music together as their skin meet each time.

"God that feels so good baby." Santana forces out.

"Oh fuck, your pussy feels too fucking good, I'm about to come."

"Hmm keep fucking me like that !" Santana rakes her nails onto Brittany's abs as she continues to ride her.

"You like when Big B fucks that dirty pussy?" Brittany smacks her ass.

"I love it. Big B fucks me so good. Britt…baby." Santana throws her head back when Brittany's tip hits her spot again.

"It feels really good in my pussy. Especially the fucking tip. Oh god Britt that's it baby." Santana pulls gently on the Blondes dog tags. Santana is moving her hips in ways Brittany didn't know she had.

"Oh my damn San. Right there. Ride my cock." Brittany helps the girl by gripping her hips and moving her faster than before.

"Oh shit Britt. Hmm fuck me Big daddy."

"Oh yeah say that again." Brittany likes the sound of that.

"Hmm I love when you fuck me with that big cock. Making me feel so fucking good." Santana feels Brittany rolling her hips making her dick hit every single spot

"Don't stop!" Santana cries out.

"How much do you love Big B" Brittany smacks her ass with both hands.

"So fucking much. Big B is the best cock ever!" Santana moves once again. Riding Brittany was her favorite.

"What's my name baby?"

SMACK

"Big Daddy" Santana yells.

"Don't you forget it baby."

"You fuck me so good Daddy, making my pussy feel so good."

"Yeah you like the way Big B salutes inside that tight pussy babe?"

"Oh yeah. Fuck. I want you to unload your nut inside of me Baby!"

"You gonna come around my cock?" Brittany's thrusts just keep getting more powerful by the second.

Yes Daddy! I'm cumming so hard baby! She can feel the coiling in her stomach. Santana is going to cum so hard around Brittany's dick.

"Cum for me you little Slut!" Brittany rubs the Latina's swollen clit in the way that she likes it.

"Oh! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Santana chants out a series of yes's to Brittany.

"I'm gonna come inside of you Baby ." Brittany jackhammers into Santana's pussy rubbing her clit faster.

"Oh yeah, fill me up, please." Santana has her head thrown back in the sexiest way with a little bit of slob starting to leaking out of the corner of her mouth while her eyes are rolled to the back of her head.

"I'm Cumming Baby" Brittany pounds her pussy at a rapid speed.

"BIG DADDY! YES BABY! OH GOD! AHHHHHH!" Santana cums so hard that she squirted all over the tall blonde making her sees stars.

"FUCK BABY! AHHHHH!" Brittany ejaculates hard inside of Santana. Brittany slides down the headboard as her head hits the pillow. Santana falls on top of her. At this point all you hear is them panting. Santana is trying to catch her breath, but damn.

"San?" Brittany rubs her sweaty back.

"Hmm." Santana gets out.

"You okay baby?"

"That was so hot."

"I guess that's a yes." Brittany laughs.

"That felt so good B." Santana says sleepily.

"Yeah it did. Go to sleep babe."

"M'kay." Santana is knocked the fuck out.

"I love you San." Brittany kisses her head and falls asleep herself.

Heather…

What the actual fuck just happened

Uhmm my sister and your sister just had sex Naya said

Yea that was ummm weird

Yea it was so weird like ill

Uhmm so wanna stay here tonight

Yea I guess Santana is here so better stay here

I hope our time is better than that she mumbled

Why

You heard that

Yess why do you hope that its better

I mean I wanna be able to scream louder than Santana

Ohhh you will

Damn

Brittany…

I walk down stairs in my house with Santana and we are walking towards the kitchen when we see Naya and Heather on the couch cuddle up sleeping so we do what all good sisters do take a picture post it on Instagram and then wake them the hell up

WAKE THE HELL UP GET THE FUCKKKKKK UP HEATHER

WAKE THE HELLL UP NAYA WHAT WOULD MAMI SAY BITCHHHHHHHHH

Mami would say did you use protection last night with Big Daddy and what would daddy say if he heard that Naya said while rubbing her head

Oh shit yall were listening last night I said

Nooo bitch but the whole neighborhood heard heather said while giving me and my baby a death glare

Hey watch your eyes if your glare kills my baby I will endz you

OMG you sound like Sanny

Whatever my baby said while rolling her eyes

Lets just get dress we have school heather said while grabbing Naya's arm and running up stairs

DON'T DO ANYTHING THAT I WOULDN'T DO H

YOU WOULD DO EVERYTHING B

I KNOW H

YOU PERVERT

YOU LOVE ME I yelled back while looking at my baby

No Body…

Heather gave Naya a towel so she could shower and she walked into her closet and started to get dress she put on some all black leather jeans with her black and white timberlands with her white ego kid shirt and black leather jacket, she walked out her closet to find Naya taking her towel off and throwing it on her bed

OMG

Heather you scared the shit out of me

And you gave me a boner but I'm not complaining

Then she looked at the tent in heather's pants

Heather we shouldn't

Oh Naya but I think we should

Heather walked over to her and started to kiss her and she grabbed her dick

"like that?" The brunette's voice asks sweetly not matching her behavior.

Yet again before Heather has a chance answer Santana's mouth is back on hers her tongue demanding entrance which is immediately granted. After running out of air the brunette lets Heather's mouth free, leaving her panting her face flushed with arousal and unable to speak. Warm hands trail down from her neck over her shirt, down her toned stomach. Naya takes of the Dutch girl boots before traveling her hands up to the top of her pants unbuttoning them slowly and pulling them off her legs.

"N-N-Naya" Heather stammers feeling the weight of the blonde sitting on her lap after pulling her pants off. "Do we have time we can wait Nay?" she asks but then she realizes the brunette is completely naked.

Heather feels Naya's cheek against hers and her hot breath in her ear "We have enough time Heath and does it really matter, " Naya stops mid sentence to grind herself forcibly into the Dutch girl "I'm naked on top of you."

The Dutch girl can do nothing but gasp at the feeling of Naya's naked body being grinded against her. She feels an ache between her legs knowing that her member probley couldn't take anymore of Nay's sweet torture. Naya starts to rub herself up and down Heather's toned body relishing at the feeling she hadn't felt so long the burn between her legs growing stronger. Naya grinds in harder while pushing her breasts into Heather's face while sliding her wet slit up Heather's thigh leaving a trail of sticky liquid. A jolt of pleasure is sent through the both of them when heather gasps, bucking her hips up into Naya's when her crotch passes forcibly over hers.

"This is how much I want you." The brunette purrs in heather's ear rubbing her slit across the other thigh leaving another trail of wetness. The brunette looks down at the Dutch girls underwear which is a tent with her arousal. "It looks like you want me just as much as I want you."

Naya climbs off the panting Dutch girl to kneel in front of her on both knees, she starts placing kisses along heather's thigh, she stops over the large tent in the blondes underwear and places an open mouth kiss there feeling her buck into her mouth uncontrollably a loud moan filling the room. She continues to kiss up her body sucking each time leaving little patches of wet stickiness and blossoming bruises as she goes until she reaches Heather's mouth kissing her hungrily. Heather moans again at the taste of Naya on her lips licking as much of it off as possible. Naya slows the kissing not being able to keep herself from jumping heather any longer.

Omg this is not going on right now yall are about to have sex Brittany yelled

Get the hell out B

What the hell Naya Santana yelled

Fucking cock blockers I'm trying to make love with my girlfriend

Yea but damn you giving out head Brittany said while smirking

You asshole Santana said and walked out

Wait babe I was kidding come on she was sitting on Heath's lap really I was kidding Brittany said while chasing after Santana

Fucking dickhead heath said

Ikr Naya said

Maybe we should finish this later health said

Yea baby let's go I still gotta go home and get dress

Naya…

Come on Santana stop making out with brit so we can get dress

O *kiss* K *Kiss* Ay *kiss*

I had to pull her out my baby's car before they started having sex

Let's fucking go you ass hole

Bye baby ily I swear I will call you *kiss* bye

Okay okay you're telling me to hurry up

~~~~N/H/S/B~~~~

Santana..

So how was it? Naya asked as she started to get dress

It was eh why?

It was just eh Naya said with a smirk

Okay maybe it wasn't eh it was OMFG

And that's what I thought

She was so big and her stoke game is on point

How big are we talking?

11 maybe 10 inches

Omg

That's the same thing I said

But she said she wasn't fucking me with all 11 10 inches she said she didn't want to hurt me

That's sweet

I know

You ready

Yea let's go

WMHS

Naya…

Like always when me and Santana pull up in our cars everybody heads turn our way and especially when we get out the car Santana had on light blue booty shorts a shirt that said army on it a grey and black jacket on with a black hat that had gold spikes one it some combat boots on army fatigue scarf and some golds bracelets. I had on a long no sleeve shirt on with a black cropped leather jacket black flowered ear buds some white and black bracelets and some black and white high heels to sum it up we looked fly

Dayum baby you look hot but not as hot as you were with nothing on last night Brittany said

Shut up babe you look hot yourself Santana said

Hey baby you looking so fine heather said

So are you I say into her ear

Okay you know yall have friends too right Quinn said standing with the glee club and Puck

Yea I mean come on Lesbros's I know yall got the hottest asses in this dump but dumn going to leave a bro

Santan and Naya can't even call your best friend like dayum that shit hurt's bitch Mercedes said

Rite Kurt and Quinn said

We have been busy Santana lied well not technically we have been busy with Heath and B

So brit and h your coming with me and telling us whatca have been up to

Same here Nay and San we have to catch up yall see each other in class and lunch

Bye baby I love *Kiss* text me *Kiss* and if you need anything *Kiss* Brittany said to Santana while holding her waist

Aww brit cry us a river you both have like 3 periods together plus glee now get going

Puck…

Now tell me Witch one of yall hit first

I did brit said smiling

Ohhh I knew it Brittany you are so lucky I heard that Santana made Jake wait whole months before she even let him hit

Well I wasn't waiting for shit it only took me three months and don't compare me to that duce

What about you heather did you hit

No

WHAT THE FUCK YOU MEAN NO Puck yelled

What the fuck I just said No I didn't because this morning she was getting all freaky when she came out the shower but no brit and san going to walk in on my Mack time

Oh brit you's a bitch

~~~~N/H/B/S~~~~~~

Now tell me who did it first Quinn said

Santana…

I did I said smiling

OHHHH I KNEW IT didn't you make Jake wait like a whole 6 months before you let him tap that girl Mercedes said laughing

Yes but Britt wasn't waiting and I was ready Jake just kept pushing and Me and Britt didn't even plan it just happened and it was amazing I said smiling

So how big is Brittany's not so big secret Kurt asked

11 maybe 10 in

OMFG everybody said expect Naya

Did it hurt Rachel asked

No she said she didn't use all of it because she didn't want to hurt me

Aww that was sweet Kurt said

So Nay how about you Mercedes asked

No nothing Happened Nay said

Really Rachel said

Yes things did happen me and Brit caught Nay on Heathers lap naked and wet I said

Because san and brit started to cock block on my making time Naya said

Okay enough about Heya and Brittana talk what about you and Blaine Kurt Quinn asked  
>_GLEE…<p>

Quinn…..

Mr. Schue had just asked if anybody wanted to sing something and Naya and Santana got up and walked over to piano and started to sing Latch by Sam smith

[Naya/Santana]

You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down (never)  
>You, you enchant me even when you're not around (never)<br>If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down (never)  
>I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found (never)<p>

[Santana]

I feel we're close enough  
>I wanna lock in your love<br>I think we're close enough  
>Could I lock in your love, baby?<p>

[Naya]

Now I've got you in my space  
>I won't let go of you (never)<br>Got you shackled in my embrace  
>I'm latching on to you (never)<p>

[Santana]

Now I've got you in my space  
>I won't let go of you (never)<br>Got you shackled in my embrace  
>I'm latching on to you (never)<p>

[Naya/Santana]

I'm so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch (never)  
>Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch (never)<br>How do you do it, you got me losing every breath (never)  
>What did you give me to make my heart bleed out my chest (never)?<p>

[Naya]

I feel we're close enough  
>I wanna lock in your love<br>I think we're close enough  
>Could I lock in your love, baby?<p>

[Santana]  
>I feel we're close enough<br>I wanna lock in your love  
>I think we're close enough<br>Could I lock in your love, baby?

[Naya]

Now I've got you in my space  
>I won't let go of you (never)<br>Got you shackled in my embrace  
>I'm latching on to you (never)<p>

[Santana/Naya]

Now I've got you in my space  
>I won't let go of you (never)<br>Got you shackled in my embrace  
>I'm latching on to you (never)<p>

[Santana]

Latching on to you (I'm latching on to you)  
>I won't let go of you (never) (No, I won't let go)<br>Latching on to you (How you wanna get down)  
>I won't let go of you<br>(I won't let go, I won't let go)

Never

Never

Well damn we haven't heard you sing like that since brit and H got here I said

Yea Brittany said and Heather just kept nodding this making everybody laugh

So is she the mouth and you're the Body

Yea Britt said again and Heath just kept nodding

So Santana said stop laughing at my baby and kissed Britt into the right mind so did Naya to Heath

Pierce house

Naya…

So after school the squad goes to my baby house but Quinn and Puck had a date night so they didn't stay long and we were on the couch in the Den when I hered my mom and dad voice

Nay San what are you doing here my mom Maria said

Oh mmmmh

They were jus-

I'm old but not dumb mija

Well Santana said

Do have something to tell us my dad said

MeAndNayaAreDatingHeatherAndBrittany Santana said

Okay why didn't you tell us

Cause it just happened I said looking hopeful at my parents

Okay what ever

Do you guys wanna stay for dinner H and B's mom said

Yes my dad said

Okay and they all walked into the kitchen

Well that was something how did he know what you said Britt asked while looking at San

I used to talk in full sentences when I was younger so he knew she said shrugging

Okay and he is okay with you basically straddling me Britt said

Oh yea I doesn't care as long as he doesn't know that were having sex he still thinks I'm he's little girl

What about Naya heather said

Oh he caught her and Jacob having sex for the first time 4 months ago Santana said

How long have you two been going out

A year we both say

Oh heath and Britt say

Heather, Brittany Dinner Their mom yelled

Naya, Santana Dinner our Mom yelled

Heather…

Everything was fine at dinner expect for the fact that Naya thought that it was a nice idea for her to keep touching my leg and then Mr. Lopez started asking questions

So Heather how long have you and Naya having sex Mr. Lopez asked so calmly and nicely

But it being me and me being so fucking turned on by Naya I choke on my food at the questions

Huh? Ummmm we really never had sex I said while Naya patted my back

Juan stop you're going to kill the poor girl Nay's mom said laughing

No please please go on Juan my mom Ashley said and I gave her a death glare

No I'm done just wanted to asked that and I see that she got flushed so I know that she is telling the truth so I see you're not a liar and oh when you have sex heather please don't get my daughter pregnant you too Brittany I'm serious and one more thing hurt either of them I will find you and kill you with my bare hands okay nod if you understand and we nodded okay he said

Do you need help with the dishes Maria asked my mom and they both were laughing and she said no so the Lopez's and my mom after were leaving she finished the dishes

Naya and Santana we will see yall later we are going back to the hospital they all left

Dam our parents come in like it's us hoe we fuck shit up and then we leave hoe Brittany said while laughing

Yea well going up stairs DON'T FUCKING FOLLOW US BITCH I yelled as I picked Naya up the steps

Nobody….

Naya steps in between Heather's legs and she looks down at her.

"Let me take off your clothes. Can I do that baby?" Naya ask in a whisper and Heather nods. Naya unzips her jacket slowly. After it was unzipped she pulls it down her arms and tosses it to the floor.

"Shirt." Naya says. She brings her hands down to grasp hold of the bottom of Heather's shirt. She rolls it up slowly and Heather helps her out by lifting her arms. Naya lifts it over her head, and then throws it to the floor. She sees that she isn't wearing a bra. "Lay back." Naya instructs sweetly and Heather pleases. Heather's legs dangle over the edge of her bed. She brings her hands up to put them behind her head crisscrossed. Naya unbuckles her belt, undoes her zipper and pulls Heather's jeans off. Once Heather was in her boxers, Naya climbs up on the bed to straddle her.

Naya leans down, closes her eyes, and kisses Heather on her lips. Their lips move in sync across each other. Neither of them fights for dominance but both working so well together. Heather slides her tongue across Naya's lip which makes her grind down harder on top of Heather. Naya opens her mouth and lets her girlfriend's tongue make swift moves in her mouth. By the way that Heather is kissing her right now she would've never believed that she was her first time in 3 months. With their eyes closed and only the dim lamp providing light, they both sense and feel each other's emotions. There was no need to see because all of their feelings were communicated through their passionate kissing. As they kiss Naya still feels Heather's friend rising against her. She lets up from their kiss and speaks. Heather lets out a grunt from the loss of contact.

"You're so hard babe. I like it." Naya plants kisses along Heather's neck. She licks from her pulse up to her ear lobe, and nibbles on it. She knows when they make out that Heather goes crazy when she does so. Heather's hands unfold from behind her head and she brings them down to grasp a hold of Santana's ass. She rubs it in a circular motion over her panties. As Naya did some expert swirls with her tongue around her lobe, she plants a few more kisses along Heather's jawline. Naya feels Heather's penis growing harder and all of a sudden, Heather jerks her hips up in the air.

"Somebody's ready huh." Naya whispers along her skin. Her kisses move down to Heather's collar bone. Naya continues to grind her still covered center into Brittany's as she made her way down her body with kisses. Heather lifts her head up from the bed to see what Naya was doing. She bites her lip as she sees Naya placing her plump, desirable lips in the valley of her boobs. Naya s hair is disheveled around her face. Heather reaches her right hand up to toss it one side. Naya looks directly into her eyes as she finally licks to the center of her boob. She sees heather's nipple starts to grow stiff. She licks her nipple once and then gives it a few sucks, which is enough to make Heather shiver with anticipation. Naya goes over to her other nipple and sucks it until it turned a brighter red, leaving a hickey on the middle of her boob.

Just after Naya forms another hickey on her girlfriend's skin, Heather flips them over and lets her fingers trail over Naya's stomach. Naya gasps in surprise as Brittany drags her fingers over her abs. "You like that?" Heather teases her and her fingers go down to her center but dodges touching it. Heather leans down to kiss just above her panty line. She looks up at Naya to silently ask for permission to continue on. Naya nods and so she grabs the band of Naya's panties and pulls them down to the floor

Heather…

Once Naya's panties hit the floor, I immediately look at her core. It was soaked and wet. I didn't know she got like that with me. "You're so wet. And it's because of me" I say too her as I look into her eyes.

"Yea Babe it's because of you and it's all for you." She replies. I immediately feel my heart pounding in my chest. I think Naya read my mind because she guides her hand to my heart and she reaches for my hand to hold over her heart. They were beating at the same steady, hard, rhythmic way.

I look down again at her wet entrance. I then look up at Naya and mumble, "You're so sexy and beautiful, you just don't know." Then all of a sudden I feel all the blood in my body go to one place, my penis. I am so ready to give Naya all of me. Even though I am still insecure about not being able to please her, I want this to happen so badly not just for myself but for Naya as well. I reach over her body from between her legs to get a condom. I always kept a few just in case something happened. I open the top drawer. I feel around and I discover a shitload of condoms. The dim lamp in my room gives some light off and I raise my head to peak into the drawer. There were condoms of all colors, sizes, and flavors….FLAVORS. There was also a note. I pick it up and it reads:

Hey H

Can't never be to safe so I left you a little something hope you enjoy

P.S I didn't know how big you were and damn sure didn't want to ask you your welcome bitch

"What's that?" Naya says from the bed. "Nothing." I answer and give her a kiss. I grab a condom and kneel on the bed to get ready to put it on. "Here let me do the honors." Naya rises up and takes the condom from my hand. She opens it with her hand and teeth. She slips it out and tosses the wrapper to the side. Before putting it on me she tells me to lie back. I do so, and she takes my boxers down not with her hands, but with her teeth. She drags them off of me, and I finish them off, by kicking them of the bed.

My penis is exposed. I have no shame in it as it stands at attention, because Naya knows it's all for her. She places the condom over my cock and grasps hold of part of it to let it roll down my shaft. I could see some of my pre-cum in the head of my penis. Once I was covered, everything in my body grew nervous but I took a deep breath, and I was ready.

Nobody…..

Naya looks at heather in the eyes, and gets up to straddle her hips first. She straddles herself on top of Heather, hovering her entrance above the head. Heather places her hands on Naya's hips, wanting to push her all the way down on her dick more than anything else in the world.

"I want... to do it... with you... now... I want you... so bad Santana." Heather said slowly while reaching around Heather's neck to pull her into a kiss. Naya had huge butterflies floating around in the pit of her stomach.

Naya finally lowers herself to the point where Brittany's head is the only thing inside her. She lets out a moan and a grunt because Britt's head is so thick heather's eyes start to lose focus and she feels the tightness surrounding her dick. It feels so different because she didn't really go that long without sex. She could not control herself, so her hands came up to Santana's hips and pushed her all the way down. Heather sees herself enter Santana and she almost loses her control just from the sight of it.

"Oh my God, you're so big!" Santana moans out loud. Heather bites her lip and lifts Naya up again to thrust herself back into her. "You're so tight." Heather says. Then, Naya decides to take control. She grabs a hold of Heather's hands and places them on her boobs. Naya moves up and down on Heather, slamming herself into her causing the bed to shake. There was definitely gonna be some skeet marks on her wooden floor after. Heather meets Naya's movements by thrusting up, trying to get as deep as possible. She was so deep inside her that Naya's lips touched past the base of cock.

"Oh my god So - so- so good. You feel so good." Heather gets out between thrusts. A thin layer of sweat appears on both of their bodies. Her abs contorts every time she thrusts upward. Naya's boobs jiggle as she moves and up, back and forth on Heather's dick. Naya licks her lips and leans down, reassuring Heather that this was only for her , and not just some fling that she is used to. She made sure heather didn't go somewhere else, but that she stayed here in this bed that was being shared between them in so many ways. She gives heath firm kisses. Heather growls against her mouth and plunges her tongue into her mouth. She sucks the air out of Naya. Naya responds by pulling back while tugging on her lower lip. She squeezes Naya's nipples as she bobs up and down her penis. Naya rides her over and over again. She starts to make circles and figure eights as she rolls her hips onto Heather's. You could hear the slapping of their skin crashing together. Heather feels like she is about to explode. "Faster baby, faster." Heather chants.

"Un- uh- un-uh" Naya says repeatedly. Her moans bounce off the walls of Heather's room. "Faster…please oh God", Naya screams to the top of her lungs. "Get it, right there! Fuck…. Yesssss" Heather shouts as Naya slams harder on top of her. She hits Naya's g- spot, which shocks Naya because this is their first time and she found it. Heather thrusts in the same direction over and over again. "I'm gonna cum baby, I have to." Nay says. Heather just thrust "Hold it baby" was the only thing that she had said But something clicks in her brain and she brings her hands down from Naya's boob to her waist, and she flips them onto their side. "Baby, does it feel good?" Heather asked wanting to make sure Naya is feeling good too and not only her. She thrust faster while moving her hips in circles, which turned into bigger ones, enough to push Santana over the edge. Santana's toes curl and she starts to shake and move faster against Heather.

"Oh fuck… mmhh" Naya says. Then all of a sudden, she sings, a very high note and Santana's walls suffocate around Brittany's dick and a warm liquid squirts on Heather's abs. Heather feels like everything around her is dark except Naya. Another clench of Naya's wall squeezes Heather's penis, and it pushes her over the edge too. "Ohhhhhhh!" Heather's says and the next thing she sees is Naya leaning forward but then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and everything goes black. She doesn't even feel Naya kisses her and nipping at her skin. "Mmmmm…. That was amazing." Naya mumbles and then says some incoherent words. Heather holds Naya's head in place and sees her eyes fluttering back and forth. She kisses around Naya's face. "Babe, are you okay?" Heather asks worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Santana responds.

"You reached your climax and you sang. It was amazing." Naya explains. Naya laughs and notices that Heather isn't laughing. "Okay, that is embarrassing; I've never done that before." Heather just looks at her, really looks at her.

Heather…

Do what squirt or Sing after you came

Both Naya said smiling

Of Couse there is always room for new things

I love you Hemo

Who the hell is Hemo I said laughing

You, you like movies and other shit and I'm really tired of calling you heather all the time

I love you too babe

Brittany….

Ewwwwww we just heard our sisters having sex and their pillow talk

Shut up B they heard all of ours they are just paying us back

Your probly right I love you babe you are really my better half

I know she said while kissing me and sucking on my lip piercing

I love you too B

Next day…

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Hey heather your phone is ringing

Answer it dumbass

Okay

Hello

Is this Heather Pierce or Brittany Pierce

This is Brittany Pierce

Okay great I have been trying to get in contact with you and you sister I'm Melissa Vargas Beyoncé personal assistant

OMG HEATHER EILZABETH PIERCE COME HERE NOW

What who is on the Phone

Oh just MELISSA VARGAS

OMG REALLY

Hello

Oh yea sorry my sister is here now how may we help you

Well Mrs. Knowles wanted you two for her world tour as her main dancers so I was calling to ask if you two wanted to do it we need the new dancers and younger faces

Okay can we get back to you?

Yea you have 2 months to think about it we start off in Europe, then Asia, Australia, Japan, half South Korea, Canada, South America and finally the U.S

Okay awesome well get back to you thank you so much

You welcome when you decide what you want to do give me a call and we will have a first class ticket waiting for you that same day in your nearest airport and yall be off to Denmark I hope you ladies make the right choice have a lovely day ladies Bye and I hope to see you two soon

2 weeks later

Puck…

I see my two Lesbro's smiling as I walk up to them they are leaning against their bikes because their girls got them their and of course Quinn is their I mean we are squad

Are yall ever going to come out of the honey moon phase? Quinn asked while smiling

No Britt said

Maybe not heath said

Okay so babe I have really big news and this is going to be big

Okay what is it cause I have to tell you something to Santana said

Me and heath were asked to go on tour with Beyonce how cool is that?

What why didn't you tell me sooner she said while punching her girlfriend in the arm

Okay ow and we have been occupied lately she said while moving her eyebrows up and down

Right, so what are yall doing are yall going I said

No because Santana and Naya b said

Yea we can't leave you guys behind I love you to much-

Aww baby thank you Naya said

Yea really baby San said to Britt and then kissing her

OK now that is out baby can I come over tonight Britt asked sweetly

Uh yea no I have something to do but you can come over at 8 so I can tell you Santana said looking guilty for saying no to Britt

Of course as long as I get to see you she said smiling

8 o'clock outside of Santana and Naya house

Brittany….

I was sitting outside Santana's about to get out of my car so I can go see my baby when I saw Jake walking out of my Girl's buckling his pants and he had a smile on his face not that I'm just smiling cause I'm happy not it was the I just got laid smile so I called Heather

Yo Bitch

What the fuck do you want I'm busy she said out of breathe

Okay cause your out of breathe I'm guessing your with Naya right

Yea who else where is this going Britt

Nothing I started crying

Britt are you crying what happened

Nothing I just thought that Naya was with Santana

Heather…..

Britt are you crying what happened nothing I just thought that Naya was with Santana

Oh mmm okay Naya do you know where Santana is

No last time I texted her she said she was home and she seemed tried why

OH heather I'm coming home so clean up I just don't feel to fucking good

Okay bye I guess

She hung up on me and the last thing that I heard was her sniffling

Let's get dress Britt's coming I'm sorry baby

Its okay I see yall tomorrow

Brittany…

It fucking hurts H why would she do that I said crying into my sister

What did she do?

She fucking cheated on me with Jake my fucking chest hurts I said my face was wet and red so were my eyes from all the crying we pulled up in the parking lot and saw the squad PLUS Santana and glee club I have been thinking about all of the things that I could have did wrong, but it didn't dawn on me until now it was her not me but it was her she cheated on me and so we get out the car

Hey baby she said to me happily

Don't I stopped her before she could kiss me

Babe what-

No you don't get to call me that you don't get to ask me questions like that but just answer my one question why was Jake at your house last night

Britt-

JUST ANSWER THE DAM QUESTION SANTANA

Britt I told you to come at 8

I DID IF IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A QUCKIE AND HE KNEW YOUR GIRLFRIEND WHO FUCKING LOVES YOU IS COMING TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU IS COMING AT 8 'o CLOCK THAN WHY DID HE FUCKING STAY SO DAM LONG I yelled

Britt please

MY NAME IS FUCKING BRITTANY NOW ANSWER MY DAM QUESTION OR I'M PICKING UP MY DAM PHONE AND CALLING MELISSA AND I'M FUCKING LEAVING I yelled again

BRITT I-I-I can't okay

RIGHT BUT I CAN LEAVE I picked up my phone and called Melissa she answered

Hello

Hey Melissa what is the fast flight you can get out of Lima to Demark

Ohm let me check…. Is a hour good

It's Great I said

Great happy you made the right choice see you soon Brittany

Okay thank you so much bye and I hung up

Britt no you can't

ACTUALLY I FUCKING CAN SANTANA

Heather…

Naya I'm so sorry but I have to go I have to go with Brittany to demark she can't do that alone I said crying

I know baby I love you so fucking much I really do love you keep in contact please I love you and she kissed me for the last time

Heather come on we have to go to work Brittany said while hugging Naya and crying

I'm sorry Naya

Brittany…..

Britt please please don't leave me you can't leave me

AND WHY CAN'T I FUCKING LEAVE YOU SANTANA I'M NOT GOING TO CHASE AFTER YOU LIKE A FUCKING LOST PUPPY I yelled

BECAUSE I'M FUCKINH PREGRANT WITH TWINS THAT'S WHY YOU CAN'T FUCKING LEAVE

HAHAHA REALLY WELL GUESS WHAT TELL JAKE THAT

Come one Heath I love you guys but I have to fucking get out of here and I really did love you SANTANA but I'm so fucking tired of getting lied to

Britt

No I have to go I got into the car and h followed

_End Of Flashback_

15 years later

Santana….

Mom Brett won't give me back my snapback

Brett Jason Lopez-Pierce gave your sister the damn hat

Whatever you're a snitch Madison Brett mumbled

Whatever Maddie said

Come on guys it's your birthday be nice for once your both 16 now

And you know who else birthday it is today

Who Madison asked

Heather and Brittany Pierce man they are so hot


	4. Happy Birthday I Guess?

A/N sorry for the Wait any mistakes that's all me and shout outs.

aliceherbst: You will find out what ever made you confused will help in this chapter.

hlnwst: Thanks for the advice.

Kioma 1595: Tanks and here you go

HNSBHNSBHNSBHNSBHNBSHNSBH

Brett get ready and get Blue, and come on you only turn 16 once and the next time I do this you will be twenty one. Also get Zendaya please.

Santana said to her Son

Brett ran up the steps and Santana heard him yell at Maddie to hurry Up and for Daya to come on .

Red Carpet...

They stepped out of the limo and they heard a bunch of girls yelling Brett's name.

QMadison looking good.

Random boy yelled out.

Everybody looked around and saw all the big time celebrity's there.

They walked into the venue and everybody gets quite when they see Santana step on the stage.

Hope everybody is having a good time tonight and I just came up here to perform my night song for my baby's.

I heard you're feeling nothing's going right

Why don't you let me stop by

The clock is ticking, running out of time.

So we should party, all night

So cover your eyes, I have a surprise.

I hope you got a healthy appetite

If you wanna dance, if you want it all.

You know that I'm the girl that you should call.

Boy when you're with me

I'll give you a taste

Make it like your birthday everyday

I know you like it sweet

So you can have your cake

Give you something good to celebrate.

So make a wish

I'll make it like your birthday everyday

I'll be your gift

Give you something good to celebrate.

Pop your Perignon

We can get it on

So hot and heavy

Till dawn

I got you spinning

Like a disco ball

I'll have them playing

Your song

We're living the life

We're doing it right

You're never gonna be unsatisfied

If you wanna dance

If you want it all

You know I'm the girl that you should call

But when you're with me

I'll give you a taste

Make it like your birthday everyday

I know you like it sweet

So you can have your cake

Give you something good to celebrate

So make a wish

I'll make it like your birthday everyday

I'll be your gift

Give you something good to celebrate

Happy birthday

So let me get you in your birthday suit

It's time to bring out the big balloons

So let me get you in your birthday suit

It's time to bring out the big, big, big, big, big, big balloons

Boy when you're with me

I'll give you a taste

Make it like your birthday everyday

I know you like it sweet

So you can have your cake

Give you something good to celebrate

Boy when you're with me

I'll give you a taste

Make it like your birthday everyday

I know you like it sweet

So you can have your cake

Give you something good to celebrate

So make a wish

I'll make it like your birthday everyday

I'll be your gift

Give you something good to celebrate

Happy birthday

Santana whispered the last part into the microphone then she smile

Now let the birthday Girl and Boy go and get properly dress so that this part can start.

Santana yelled softly into the mic

Brett and Madison walked to the back to get dress.

Mom, can i have so champagne.

Zendaya asked San.

Haha Yeah...Naw.

Santana said laughing at first then her face got serious.

Mom please.

Zendaya begged.

No,dork under age drinking is not permidit.

Brett said drinking champagne from the bottle. San grabbed the bottle out of his hand and plucked his forehead.

Ouch mamí.

Brett yelped.

Haha that's what you get you prick.

Zendaya said sticking out her tongue and walking away.

Brett followed her and started dancing with his little sister.

Damn kids get on my damn nerves god damnit.

Santana mumbled while picking up the champagne bottle and taking it to the head.

That's what you ass get you old fart.

Naya said laughing with Quinn and Mercedes as they sat down.

You were boring before me bitch I'm young then you or did you forget.

Santana said giving Nay the bird.

Yea well three kids they are only one year apart Daya is only 15.

Quinn said laughing

I know how old my damn daughter is you asshole.

Santana said giving Quinn the bird to.

Wait, I'm confused is that person Zendaya's dad to.

Mercedes said worried.

Yea.

Naya and Quinn said in unison.

How.

Mercedes said shocked.

Because That person did come home for a 2 week break, and in between that time I got pregnant.

San said not making eye contact.

Why.

Mercedes said mad.

Because I had nobody and she was there god damnit, and I needed comfort I just had birth to two kids and I needed a companion.

San said raising her voice than getting up and walking away.

Really cedes you had to do that yes Daya's are bluish-green that only happens when genes mix, she hasn't had sex with anybody else who wasn't with a dick except for Blue-.

Nay interrupted herself when she saw a flash of blonde hair.

Oh hell to the no.

She said pissed off.

What Nay what are you looking at.

Quinn started looking around and she saw Brittany dancing with Zendaya.

Fuck.

Quinn said scared.

Mercedes looked where Quinn eye sight had went and she got scared.

No no no no.

Mercedes kept saying.

Nay was hot she had steam coming out of her ears she got up, but Mercedes pulled her back down.

No if Santana sees her she is going to blow the roof off of this place,and I anit talking about her voice.

To late.

Quinn hide behind the chair as Santana effortlessly walked over to the table.

I will set fire to this motherfucking venue if one of you don't tell me who invited the other mother to my children her.

Santana spat though a sickly sweet smile, but with a glare that would get her sent to jail accused of murder.

IT'S time for the Birthday boy and girl to have their dancing.

Beyoncé started dancing with Maddie.

Nicki started dancing with Brett and feeling myself came B, they ready

Let's go

I'm feelin' myself, I'm feelin' myself

I'm feelin' my, feelin' myself

I'm feelin' myself, I'm feelin' my, feelin' my, feelin' myself

I'm feelin' myself, I'm feelin' my, feelin' myself

I'm feelin' myself, I'm feelin' my

I'm with some hood girls lookin' back at it

And a good girl in my tax bracket

Got a black card that let Saks have it.

Brett was popping and locking and dancing with Nicki.

These Chanel bags is a bad habit

I-I do balls, Dal Mavericks, my Maybach, black magnet

Bitch, never left but I'm back at it

And I'm feelin' myself, jack rabbit

Feelin' myself, back off, cause I'm feelin' myself, jack off

Heard he thinks about me when he whacks off

Whacks on? Wax off

National anthem hats off, then I curve that nigga, like a bad toss

Lemme get a number 2, with some Mac sauce

On The Run Tour, with my mask off

Why the fuck is she here Nay.

San said through her teeth.

Naya just looked at her scared.

I'm feelin' myself, I'm feelin' myself

I'm feelin' my, feelin' myself

I'm feelin' myself, I'm feelin' my, feelin' my, feelin' myself

I'm feelin' myself, I'm feelin' my, feelin' myself

I'm feelin' myself, I'm feelin' my

Madison was dancing and laughing with B.

Answer me damnit Naya Maria Lopez.

Santana said facing her sister.

Changed the game with that digital drop

Know where you was when that digital popped

I stopped the world

Male or female, it make no difference

I stop the world, world stop

Carry on.

Nicki stepped away from Brett and started rapping.

Kitty on pink, pretty on fleek

Pretty gang, always keep them niggas on geek

Ridin' through Texas, fearin' for his breakfast

Everytime I whip it, I be talkin' so reckless

He said "Damn Nicki it's tight," I say "Yeah nigga you right"

He say "Damn, bae, you so little, but you be really takin' that pipe"

I say "Yes daddy I do, gimme brain like NYU"

I said "Teach me, nigga, teach me, all this learnin' here is by you"

I'm whippin' that work, he diggin' that work

I got it, tiny sips of that 36 of that real

Hank full of that bounce baby

Come get you some of that bounce baby

I'm feelin' myself, I'm feelin' myself

I'm feelin' my, feelin' myself

I'm feelin' myself, I'm feelin' my, feelin' my, feelin' myself

I'm feelin' myself, I'm feelin' my, feelin' myself

I'm feelin' myself, I'm feelin' my

Cookin' up the base, lookin' like a kilo

He just wanna taste, buildin' up my ego

Ego, ego, ego, ego, ego, ego, ego, ego

Ridin' through Texas, smokin' all off

Talkin' bout that high-grade, baby hold up

I can heal your migraine

Bitches ain't got punchlines or flow

I have both and an empire also

He gettin' gifts from Santa Claus at the North Pole

Today I'm icy, but I'm prayin' for some more snow

Let that ho ho, let that ho know, he in love with that coco

Madison yelled into Bey's mic He in love with that coco and Bey started cracking up.

Why these bitches don't never be learnin'

You bitches will never get what I be earnin'

I'm still gettin' plaques, from my records that's urban

Ain't gotta rely on top 40

I am a rap legend, just go ask the kings of rap

Who is the queen and things of that

Nature, look at my finger, that is a glacier, hits like a lazer

Trippin' on that work, trippin' off that purp

Flippin' up my skirt and I be whippin' all that work

Takin' trips with all them ki's, car keys got b's

Stingin' with the Queen B and we be whippin' all that D

Cause we dope girls we flawless, we the poster girls for all this

We run around with them ballers, only real niggas on my call list

I'm the big kahuna, go let them whores know

Just on this song alone, bitch is on her fourth flow

You like it don't you? Snitches!

Young money

Nicki and Bey hugged The twins and kissed their cheecks and said happy birthday.

A bunch of other artists and friends danced with them and Santana had almost forgot that Brittany was their... almost.

NEXT Brittany and Heather Pierce.

They grabbed the mics.

Okay since your 16 today its not the best day without twins here were quadruplet.

heather said.

And we were all born on the same day that is so damn crazy rite so this is for you happy birthday nuggets.

Woo

Yeah, Triple P

Baby Blue

Let's get it

Burrr

No I ain't tryna flex, no ceilings you can see who's in it

If we're talking about you, girl you know that I invented that

And I'm on to the next

That's unless you bring a friend who with it

Oh, I'm sorry, Oh, you mad that I q to the party?

Like, oh no no no, you took your girl to the PARTY and now she gone, gone, gone

Now she asking me when I'm taking her, home, home, home

I tell her "let's go" long as you know, cause I know ,when we get it on

I'm touchin' you tonight, I'm lovin' you tonight (Wait nope)

I'm fucking' you, girl, you must be used to spendin' putting in that time

Touchin', lovin', Fucking can't make up my mind (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

I'm lovin' you (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) (Wait nope) I'm fucking you

Girl you Fucking with the best, take a picture while I'm deep up in it

Oh-oh-oh, and if they living right next, then I bet they know my name in a minute

(Blue) Let me feel your body sweating, I promise I'll keep your body dripping

Oh, I'm sorry, boys mad 'cause I came to the party?

Like, oh no no no, you took your girl to the club and now she gone, gone, gone

Now she asking me when I'm taking her, home, home, home

I tell her "let's go" long as you know, cause I know ,when we get it on

I'm touchin' you tonight, I'm lovin' you tonight (Wait nope)

I'm Fucking you, girl, you must be used to spendin' putting in that time

Touchin', lovin', Fucking can't make up my mind (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

I'm lovin' you (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) (Wait nope) I'm fucking you

Sometimes I tell 'em I love 'em because I just wanna fuck 'em

I never love 'em, I cuff 'em and when we done I'mma duck 'em

She Ferragamo the buckle, she Louis V on the duffel

The pussy is wetter than puddles, she ride my dick like a shuttle

I said niggas boys

let real bitchs come first

And real bitchs been bad from birth

Uh, k-k-kiss me when he coming (oh)

M-m-make more money last year than Mister Drummond

Oh-oh-oh, I like it when she ride it slow

Heather did a split.

I'm touchin' you tonight, I'm lovin' you tonight (Wait nope)

I'm fucking you, girl, you must be used to spendin' putting in that time

Touchin', lovin', fucking can't make up my mind (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

Hemo you know that I love ya (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) (Wait nope) and I really wanna touch ya

(Laughing)

What you mean? Wait...no, like what?

Better act like you know haters, it's kyasia bahaja indiyah zyan parris myanna and finally INDIA!

Brett finished the song Bro hugged Brett who was bright red and she Kissed Maddie on the cheek Hemo did the same thing.

After the sing Happy birthday.

Okay everybody hope you had a great time it I currently 3am and its a wrap lets for coming.

The Dj said through the MIC.

In the bathroom.

Damn I'm hot

Britt said into the mirror

No not until I put my fist in your face you won't you

.? Said.

Brittany spun around and saw Santana like she really saw her, Santana had on a dress that stopped just at the tip of her it shot out in the back i deep red color with the top of the dress all black.

Dayyyyyyuuuuummmm.

Brittany said holding her mouth.

Brittany why are you here.

Santana said walking over to the counter and sitting on it.

I wanted to see you.

Brittany said shrugging her shoulders.

Brittany you had 15 whole years to come and just see me 15.

Santana said wiping her eyes.

B walked over and stepped in between sans legs.

I couldn't because you have kids with Jake.

Britt whispered looking down.

Santana pushed Britt off of her and started to yell.

LISTEN TO ME AND LISTEN GOOD I. DON' . . .

Santana yelled.

THEN WHO GOT YOU PREGNANT WHEN YOU WERE 17 SANTANA.

B yelled back.

YOU DID IT WAS YOU. AND JAKE IS GAY HE PLAYED WITH YOU CAUSE HE DIDN'T LIKE YOU.

Santana yelled.

Mom are you okay.

Brett,Madison and Zendaya came into the bathroom.

Is she brothering you Mamí?

Zendaya asked.

No, she isn't.

San said shaking her head cause she know what is about to happen.

Santan-

Britt was about to say.

Brittany met your Three kids Bretton Jason Lopez-Pierce Madison Violetta Lopez-Pierce and Zendaya Valeria Lopez-Pierce.


End file.
